Kodak Moment
by JackofSpade
Summary: Just a short little domestic plot bunny ficlet for JSR fans. Spoilers in a quasi-AU world. I just felt like writing something that made me feel good. Hope it does the same for you.


A/N: Thanks to **Nicky** for the inspirational visual in one of her recent stories....you will know it when you see it ^__^ Thanks just don't seem to be plentiful enough for the **Amazing Mariel** and her beta talents as well as her ability to make my stories "feel" so much better than my feeble initial attempts. By the way, I made some tweaks after her initial blessing, so any errors are mine all mine!

Spoilers: Sort of, if you haven't been watching this season.

Pairings: The only pair that rocks the world of TV. JSR baby!

Disclaimers: If I made money doing this, I'd be sending this message from home and not my office. Also, no infringement on Kodak...just borrowing for a spell.

**Kodak Moment**

A Mickey Mouse nightlight cast a soft glow over the powder-blue room. On the dressing table, a Bob the Builder diaper bag threw a shadow over the little baby boy fast asleep in his crib.

The dining table found a rumpled newspaper, pair of black-rimmed reading glasses and a coffee mug emblazoned with **FBI** in bold letters. On the living room floor, the coffee table was pushed to the side making room for a quilt covered with stuffed animals, a few teething rings and the latest copy of _Home Design_ magazine.

The only sounds to hear were the constant tick of the clock above the mantle and a soft snore emanating from the master bedroom where two adults slumbered peacefully.

WaTWaTWaTWaTWaTWaTWaT

Jack heard him first. Sniffles and whimpers he tried to ignore. But as the level of discontent escalated, he forced his eyes open, fumbled for the volume switch on the baby monitor and moaned when he saw the red numbers on the alarm clock announcing it was 2:03 in the morning.

Surprised not to feel Samantha stirring, he gingerly moved her arm from his chest and quietly slipped out of bed. Padding softly to the door, he looked back to see her still sound asleep. Smiling tenderly, he remembered how great it made him feel when she confided how much better she'd been sleeping curled next to his side every night.

While Jack had not officially moved in with them, he spent most of his free time at home with Samantha and Finn. After discussing living arrangements, they had agreed it would be best for Finn to have a routine in familiar surroundings. Jack had put it best saying, "The little guy needs to be around his stuff."

Hurrying to Finn's room, he softly asked, "Hey Shorty. What has you so riled up?" as he scooped up the sobbing baby and held him close to his chest. Swaying rhythmically from side to side, Jack rubbed his back and softly reassured him everything was fine as Finn slowly settled down.

"Did you have a scary dream? Hmmm? It's okay. I've got you now. What do you say we go get a cool drink before we get tucked back in?" Finn smiled his acceptance while grabbing at Jack's ear and patting his cheeks with tiny hands.

But not two steps from the crib, Finn burped up soured milk all over his sleeper.

"Oh! No wonder you were fussing! Nothing worse than a sour stomach when you're trying to sleep." Holding Finn at arm's length, he glanced over his shoulder in hopes of seeing Samantha ready for clean up detail, but only saw a darkened doorway. Muttering, _"Tag Jack…..You're it_" to himself, he turned his attention to the dangling baby saying, "Looks like I'm the best you can get right now."

Making quick work to take off the soiled garment, Jack continued to chatter with Finn. "You know, pepperoni does the same thing to me. I love the stuff, but if I eat it too late at night, I can guarantee I'll be up all night burping and battling heartburn."

Wiping the last of the milk off Finn's chin, he proclaimed him ready for a drink and shuffled toward the kitchen. Not wanting to wake Samantha, he turned on the soft light above the range and tried to whisper in his deep baritone voice to Finn, "We need to be quiet so we don't wake Mommy. She's been working hard and needs to get some good rest."

WaTWaTWaTWaTWaTWaTWaT

Samantha stirred and instinctively rubbed the sheets where Jack's warm body usually lay. Sitting up, she felt the sheets were already cool and noticed the light showing under the door. Pulling on a silk robe, she moved toward the two wonderfully familiar voices coming from the kitchen.

Stopping short of the room, she felt her heart swell with love and couldn't help the teary smile that graced her face. There stood a bare-chested Jack in nothing but his boxers adorned with soccer balls helping Finn with a sippy cup. Finn matched his Dad's attire, wearing nothing but a diaper.

Slipping back to the bedroom, she quickly retrieved a camera with stealth and approached the two adorable men in her life as they shared a late-night refreshment. She was able to snap one perfect shot capturing Jack's good-looking tush and Finn's tiny bottom nestled comfortably on Jack's burly forearm before the shutter sound gave her away.

Turning at the sound of the camera, Samantha's next shot was of her two loves flashing big grins. "Hey. I'm sorry, honey. I thought we were being quiet." Finn gurgled happily and reached out for his Mom.

Taking Finn in her arms, she kissed his downy cheek and said, "No. I didn't hear anything, but I woke up when I knew my heater had left the bed. How long have you been up? Was Finn crying?"

Jack looped his arm around her shoulder and answered, "About 15 minutes. Yeah, he was a little fussy and threw up on his onesie. Seems okay now."

At that, Samantha stilled her rocking motion and leveled Jack with a salacious grin that effectively made him physically gulp. A warm sensation slowly spread through his belly at her wanton gaze as he sheepishly asked, "What?"

"I just discovered that you…dressed in soccer ball boxers and bare-chested….using the term '_onesie'_, are a huge turn on." Letting her words settle in, she continued, "I'm going to put him back to bed." "And then," she said as she slowly trailed her finger tips from his ear lobe down to his belly button, "I'm going to put _you_ back to bed."

Happy Dreams!


End file.
